bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mosquito
A leftover from a 'quantum' free (but still laws of physics defying) Columbia ? Balloons? When there are all the whizzbang'' quantum'' gizmos (even in your little SkyHook to power those 50 foot leaps to the cargo hooks). So if an enemy shoots/pops them tiny balloons then right quick the Mosquito is headed for terra firma? Is there any reason to make these things look 'conventional' (old style balloonies) to keep from frightening ordinary citizens as they fly by sporting their machine gun ? Mustve had a Lutece Floaty Field Even a deranged ape would know balloons that small couldnt hold up a lunchpail, let alone a heavy machine gun and ammo and drive system and power source and control systems, etc... (Mr Science basic physics - same volume of balloons at 15000 feet also hold up alot less weight than near sea level). Anyway wouldnt it have been imaginative if they (Mosquito) acted as 'Cargo Hooks' for Booker during the battles, to give him (you) a little more maneuvering possibily? 01:59, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :Just accept them as they are: magic balloons. :D Pauolo (talk) 10:36, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :Even as 'magic balloons' they might've spiced up the 'battle' situations by giving the player some more variable mobility around the area (quickly jump and drop down on opponents to melee and then back out again) : 21:15, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Weren't the Sky-Hooks originally meant to extend? I recall concept art of the extended arm being used to disembowel an enemy. If they'd kept that, then maybe the Mosquito's would've originally been interact-able in that way. As it stands, I feel like they hovered too high off the ground to be reached, even with Booker's amazing grasshopper-like jumping abilities. ::Unownshipper (talk) 20:53, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Like Unownshipper said, they're still hard to reach and more a nuisance than a real threat. They do spice up the fight as they have too much health compared to bots and turrets from the first BioShock games, and you can't get anything in return for destroying them. Pauolo (talk) 22:18, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Its having the ones you select optionally via Tears (to be on YOUR side) for those predetermined battle situations... Have them have freight hooks underneath (tooled for their flying crane 'day job' when not menacing the underclasses) to act as an added jumping target (magic magnets whatever...) for the player to tactically use. ::Jumping to Enemy mode ones (and being out of their arc of fire) othertimes would be an added bonus. :: 23:45, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Honestly, I believe the developers never thought of something else than hard-to-reach turrets when making them. Flying hooks would have been an original idea, but what if you can't get down because the nearest platform is too far? The real issue with Infinite in the end was space management. If the PS3 and Xbox360 had been more powerful, you can be sure Irrational Games would have made the levels bigger and more interesting. I call this the end-of-life curse of the past console generation, with developers using more powerful game engine on limited platforms. Pauolo (talk) 11:02, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :::If they had even considered it, there probably were issues with the jump navigation point data being limited/static (even if you at some point had no valid landing spot, then you just had to hangon til it put-putted closer - part of the risk). The original trailers showed extensive skyline movement (and more expansive level maps) but that was never delivered on (target hardware nixxed it). The MMORPG I keep theorizing about would have to wait for big console improvements too, and probably would also face the 'quantum' limitation of the infrequent jumps in console capability. ::: 19:57, June 19, 2015 (UTC)